


I Can't Lose Her

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, turning, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when perry and Danny bring carmilla from the pit Laura is asleep so either perry or Danny revive carmilla, when carmilla comes round she notices Laura is really pale and finds out that she hasn't been eating properly since the battle, upto you what happens next</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose Her

This prompt is going to take an unexpected turn ~evil laughs~

Danny places Carmilla on her bed and looks at Perry, she noticed Laura passed out on her bed “So what do we do?”

Perry looks around chewing her bottom lip, ” don’t know, how do you revive a vampire?”

Danny thinks, “Well she’s dead technically, oh wonder if Laura kept…” she moves to the fridge and grabs the soy milk container, “Yes she kept it.”

Coming back, she lifts Carmilla’s head, ‘why am i doing this?' she wonders as she pours some blood into the vampire's mouth.

The vampire moves her mouth a bit, and Danny pours more in before setting the container down. “Come on Carmilla, Laura will kill me if you don’t wake up.”

Carmilla groans, her whole body ached but the taste of blood was refreshing, how long was she out?

"Carmilla?"

"Well…that was a kick.." She sits up and is surprised to see Danny and Perry were the ones to help her.

"How are you feeling?" Perry asks with concerned eyes.

"Like I was run over by a semi…or my mother" the vampire quips and rubs her neck, "Where’s Laura?"

”Oh Laura is…” Danny steps to the side to reveal Laura passed out on her bed, and extremely pale.

Carmilla gets up and moves to the bed sitting on the edge, “Why is she so pale?”

She leans down and hears a very slow heartbeat.

"She has been upset ever since the cave…she…we all thought you were dead" Danny thinks a moment, "Well dead-er"

The vampire nods, “She’s barely alive, she eat at all?”

Perry moves closer, “We tried to get her to eat but she would barely touch anything, she won’t let us help and if she doesn’t eat soon…”

"No, she is not going to die…Laura…Laura" Carmilla whispers in her ear, shaking her slightly.

Laura groans but doesn’t wake up.

"Come on Laura, I’m back…please open your eyes"

Again Laura groans, moves a bit but eyes don’t open.

Behind Carmilla, Perry begins to shoo Danny out of the room, closing the door quietly as they leave.

"Please cupcake, I am not one to beg but I really need you to open your eyes" Carmilla states in a normal voice.

She watches for a few moments, and then smiles as the woman very slowly opens her eyes.

Laura coughs a bit, then looks up eyes going wide.

"A-am I dead?" She couldn’t believe who was sitting on the bed.

"No creampuff, but you are close." 

"CARMILLA!" with what little strength she had left, she hugs the vampire.

Returning the hug, Carmilla frowns feeling her spine and ribs, “Laura you need to eat.”

"I know…I was just so depressed and losing you took my appetite."

Laura kinda falls back on the bed, and Carmilla starts to panic.

"Laura..LAURA!"

There was no response, she put her ear to the woman’s chest; her heartbeat was very weak.

Suddenly Danny and Perry were back, “What’s happening we heard you yell?”

"Laura isn’t waking up, she was awake but now…" The vampire’s voice was shaky, she couldn’t lose Laura, this isn’t how it’s supposed to go.

"What can we do to help?" Danny asks.

Carmilla looks at the tall woman, “You want to help?”

"Well yeah, it’s Laura, I may not like you much but Laura…"

"I don’t think, she may not be able to eat cause of her strength, and her heartbeat is fading…"

Perry steps forward, “Maybe you could do something Carmilla?”

"What could I…." Realization dawn’s o her face, "no, I will not put Laura through that no."

"None of us want to lose her, and it seems the only way." Perry replies, she couldn’t believe she suggested it in the first place.

"What are you two talking about?" Danny asks confused, until Carmilla made a motion of biting her to show her. "I’m not a fan of that idea."

"Look, I know I want things normal and that is way beyond that, we don’t want to lose Laura and well Carmilla isn’t so bad so…"

Perry was surprised at herself, she was hanging around LaFontaine way too much.

Carmilla bites her lower lip and feels her fangs come out, “I’m not going to lose her.”

She leans down about to bite, when a hand tries to push her away, looking up Danny is right in her face.

"You shouldn’t!" the redhead says angrily.

"I am not losing the one person in this earth I care for, you want to make a case out of it, do it after!" Carmilla growls and shoves Danny into the wall across the room.

She leans down kissing Laura’s neck, before biting down readying herself if Laura’s body decides to spaz out.

It took a moment, and some restraining but Laura’s body calmed down, quickly Carmilla bites her wrist and lets some of the blood flow into Laura’s mouth.

All the while Danny was watching mortified, and Perry was watching with a more neutral face.

"Now what?"

"We wait" the vampire states, moving to to sit cross legged with Laura’s head in her lap, she gently moves hair out of the woman’s face.

"How long till’ we know?" Danny asks.

"Minutes or hours."

Perry nods and grabs Danny by the arm, “C’mon Danny.”

"No I’m staying"

"No your coming with me" Perry drags Danny out, closing the door again.

"Come on cupcake, come back to me" Carmilla quietly says when they were alone.

She waited, and waited and when she was about to give up a couple hours later…

Laura coughs, and opens her eyes.

"Hey you"

Something was different, but she couldn’t place it but then she felt thirsty “Thirsty”

"Oh here" Carmilla grabs the soy milk carton and hands it to her.

Not thinking anything of it Laura sits up, opens and drinks; then it hits her.

She froze, she was drinking blood and it tasted good, the last thing she remembered was Carmilla was back and she passed out from lack of well everything.

"What happened?" She held the carton but was looking into Carmilla’s eyes.

"Well you passed out, and practically dying…your heartbeat was getting slower and slower." Carmilla replies "and I couldn’t lose you, I couldn’t nor could Perry, Danny was on the no side but I think she came around and I…bit you."

"I’m a vampire?" Laura wasn’t sounding as shocked as she could be, which surprised her.

"Yes"

For about twenty minutes they sat there in silence.

Carmilla was starting to get worried Laura would hate her now, and that would be even worse to live with.

"Thank you"

The vampire looks up, “What?”

"Thank you, I wasn’t ready to die either" Laura says with a smile and takes a swig from the carton; then handing it to Carmilla.

Carmilla smiles taking a sip, “So not upset?”

"What’s to be upset about, I get to spend eternity with you, after I thought you were dead."

It was like something was lifted, Carmilla didn’t have to lose Laura ever, and they did have all of time to be together.

‘take that summer psycho!' she thought.

"Wonder how the rest of your friends will react to this, Perry seems way too adjusted and well Danny may try to kill me." 

the statement makes Carmilla laugh.

"Well if she tries, she has to go through me." Laura states feeling her fangs with her tongue, "This is so weird feeling."

"Welcome to the immortal life cupcake"

Carmilla pulls the new vampire to her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm I cannot wait to see what happens." Laura states against Carmilla’s lips.

"We have all the time in the world."

END


End file.
